New Gaius
New Gaius is the main port capital-city for the island in Yneslea on Padomaic Islands, which controls by the Empire of Cyrodiil. It was constructed in 159th year of the Fourth Era by Prince Caius Septim, future Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. It was also a headquarters for the Imperial Navy, on the Emperor's move from Black Harbor. It's also an second home of Cyrodiilic Dynasty. Background Description History Fourth Era Construction and Name During the fourth era in early 4E 159, Prince Caius Septim who been appointed as Military Governor of the Padomaic Islands under his father, Ramen Septim. As the start of becoming a colony, Caius Septim setting a new set of a new-establish city. His father agrees as he degusting this on the Elder Council, The council pressurizing Caius to not build a city, Caius Septim begin to build the city as well. They're few incidents/accidents when that ten or more workers was killed every months during the building of new city. The newest city that his father picked the name of the new city, which Caius named New Gaius instead of his own name; it will soon to be capital port-city of Padomaic Islands. The construction begin after Caius soon news that the established city agreed with. Upon completion of the new established port-city, Caius Septim announced to his father that it will be a new capital-port city of the Padomaic Islands, under the Empire--which Ramen agreed. After that, New Gaius becomes recognized by the Tamrielic Alliance leaders as well. Becoming home of the Imperial Navy The port-city of Black Harbor was main port for the island of Esroniet. Captured in 3E 282 by Emperor Uriel V. It was then used as a harbor for the Imperial Navy. Now the city of Black Harbor of the Imperial Navy needed a new home. Commander-then-Admiral Attutis Fausesius reported to the Emperor that the Imperial Navy needs a new home, meanwhile the news also reach the council that have been debating. After weeks, the council approved. It then took another two years that entire Imperial Navy moved from Black Harbor to New Gaius from Emperor's move. Caius Septim's vacations of 4E 171-173 At the time of Emperor Ramen's death, Caius Septim resigned the office of governor to become next Emperor in 4E 160. Admiral Attutis Fausesius becoming Caius's governorship successor. The following year, Governor-Admiral Fausesius welcomes Caius Septim back to New Gaius-the city that Caius build. Caius Septim and Alessara Cyrodiil first vacation in New Caius, with his daughter, Vilestae enjoys. Caius's second vacation on 4E 172 with Alessara, while completion of market for Imperial navy and well of few buildings: the Governor's Palace, shops, the Emperor's Garb Inn, as well of Emperor's Palace. An catacombs, and about thousand houses for Imperials as well of Legions' soldier's family members. The following year, Caius Septim and his wife, Alessara makes his third and last vacation in New Caius. At the time, Alessara were pregnant and give birth in the palace to their third and youngest daughter; Marisya Septim, baptized as Marcella Cyrodiil Septim who become the future and successful Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire during end of the Fourth and start of the Fifth Era. Under Marcella Septim's reign During of the Padomaic Conquests, the Yneslea Campaign plan to conqueror the island of Yneslea in 4E 197, which it was overrun by deserters family. After Marcella Septim re-conquered Yneslea, Marisya—wounded then marched to New Gaius where the family was hiding, instead a massive battle took place near it. Marisya's birth-city of New Gaius was restored from the family after words. After conquests, Marcella then war alongside his uncle Uriel Septim VIII against Imperial deserts and was defeated at Battle of Dovah Skor. Marcella Septim become Empress after her uncle and predecessor, Emperor Uriel VIII's death in 4E 199. Fifth Era Districts Layout Appearances Category:Lore: Locations outside Tamriel Category:Culture of Cyrodiil Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil